A Tale of Two Cities
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne U Innych Początek odcinka jest bardzo zaskakujący. Najpierw widzimy kobietę o imieniu Juliet, która ma dość pechowy dzień. Biegnie, by wyciągnąć przypalone babeczki z pieca. Dotyka gorącej tacy i rozsypuje wszystko na podłogę. Kiedy trwa spotkanie klubu książkowego, w którym bierze udział, zaczyna się trząść ziemia. Razem z innymi czytelnikami wychodzi z domu. Wokół biegają ludzie. Nagle z jednego z bardzo podobnych domków wychodzi „Henry”. Wszyscy patrzą w górę. Nad ich głowami samolot rozpada się na części. „Henry” rozkazuje Goodwin’owi pobiec do ogona samolotu i udawać rozbitka. Ethan’owi zleca to samo, tyle że ma udać się do środkowej części. Następnie widzimy ujęcia coraz dalej od osady. Naszym oczom ukazuje się wyspa i nie ma już wątpliwości co do miejsca akcji. Jack budzi się w pomieszczeniu przegrodzonym szybą. Chwilę później przychodzi do niego Juliet – jedna z Innych. Proponuje mu kanapkę i wodę, pod warunkiem, że kiedy otworzy drzwi, by położyć mu jedzenie na stole, on będzie siedział pod ścianą. Jack nie chce się poddawać i nie zgadza się. Jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Nękają go wspomnienia o jego byłej żonie, Sarah. Jack jest już tak głodny i spragniony, że decyduje się usiąść pod ścianą i pozwolić, by Juliet położyła na stole jedzenie. Kiedy wchodzi do części pomieszczenia znajdującej się za szybą, Jack rzuca się na nią, podstawia jej pod gardło kawałek stłuczonego talerza i każe prowadzić się do wyjścia. Chce otworzyć drzwi znajdujące się na końcu korytarza. Pojawia się „Henry” i wraz z Juliet próbują go przekonać, by zostawił je w spokoju – jeśli zostaną otworzone, wszyscy zginą. Jack jednak nie ma do nich zaufania i otwiera drzwi, zza których wylewa się woda (to podwodny bunkier o nazwie „Hydra). „Henry’emu” udaje się uciec przez inne wyjście. Jack i Juliet razem zamykają drzwi i woda przestaje się podnosić, a po wciśnięciu przycisku na ścianie, zupełnie opada. Inna uderza Jacka w twarz, tym samym powodując u niego utratę przytomności. Budzi się ponownie w celi. Juliet siedzi nad jakimiś notatkami. Okazuje się, że to dokładna biografia Jacka. Jest w niej wszystko o nim i jego otoczeniu z życia przed katastrofą. Jack pyta Juliet, czy jego była żona jest szczęśliwa, na co uzyskuje odpowiedź twierdzącą. Juliet ponownie proponuje mu coś do jedzenia i picia, pod warunkiem, że usiądzie przy ścianie. Jack wypełnia jej polecenie. Kiedy Juliet wychodzi z celi za drzwiami czeka na nią „Henry”. „Dobra robota, Juliet” – mówi. Ona zaś odpowiada: „Dziękuję, Ben”. Kate budzi się na podłodze w jakiejś łazience. Nad nią stoi Tom (Zeke, Brodacz, jak go nazywali przed poznaniem prawdziwego imienia) i każe jej się wykąpać. Kate nie stawia oporu. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, zauważa, że z szafki zniknęły jej ubrania, za to na innej szafce znajduje się napis „Włóż to”. W środku jest sukienka. Tom wraz z trójką Innych przyprowadza Kate do Bena, który czeka na nią w altance na plaży. Rozkazuje jej założyć kajdanki, które leżą na nakrytym stole. Ben tłumaczy, że ten lunch to ostatnia przyjemna rzecz jaka ją czeka przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Następnie Kate zostaje zaprowadzona do klatki. Sawyer budzi się w klatce, w której kiedyś trzymano niedźwiedzie polarne. W sąsiedniej klatce siedzi mężczyzna, Karl, który chce wiedzieć jak daleko jest do obozowiska pasażerów lotu 815. Sawyer zaczyna wciskać przycisk w jakimś dziwnym urządzeniu wydającym jedzenie i picie, ale kiedy wciska go trzeci raz zostaje porażony prądem. Próbuje rozgryźć ten mechanizm, kiedy Karlowi udaje się otworzyć kłódkę w swojej klatce. Uwalnia też Sawyera. Obu ich łapią Inni. Karl zostaje zmuszony do przeproszenia Sawyera za wciągnięcie go w swój plan ucieczki. Sawyerowi w końcu udaje się zdobyć pożywienie – z maszyny wylatuje krakers, chrupki i woda. Sawyer właśnie pije, kiedy słyszy, że ktoś nadchodzi. To Kate w towarzystwie Toma. Inny zamyka ją w klatce zwolnionej przez Karla i zdejmuje jej kajdanki. Sawyer rzuca jej zdobytego krakersa. Retrospekcja (Jack) Sarah chciała rozwodu z Jackiem, ponieważ znalazła sobie kogoś innego. Jack za wszelką cenę chce wiedzieć, kto to. Wydzwania na wszystkie numery zapisane w jej telefonie. Ponieważ raz zgłasza się komórka jego ojca, Christiana Shepharda, zaczyna podejrzewać, że to on jest kochankiem Sarah. W ataku złości rzuca się na ojca. Zostaje zamknięty w areszcie. Sarah wpłaca za niego kaucję. Mówi, że to nieważne kim jest jej nowy wybranek, i że Jack powinien raczej zająć się swoim ojcem, który po pięćdziesięciu dniach znów sięgnął po alkohol, po czym odchodzi w towarzystwie czekającego przy samochodzie mężczyzny. Cytaty Kate: Po co kazałeś mnie tu przyprowadzić? Dlaczego kazałeś mi założyć tę sukienkę? Dlaczego oferujesz mi śniadanie? Ben: Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, żebyś mogła patrzeć na ocean. Patrzeć na niego wiedząc, że twoi przyjaciele też na niego patrzą. Dałem ci tę sukienkę, żebyś mogła poczuć się jak dama. I zaprosiłem cię na śniadanie, żebyś mogła zjeść posiłek w cywilizowany sposób. Zrobiłem to wszystko, żeby dać ci jakieś miłe wspomnienie. Ponieważ następne dwa tygodnie będą dla ciebie bardzo nieprzyjemne. Galeria Grafika:Goodwintaleoftowisicit.png| Goodwin Grafika:Lost301theplanebreakingapart.png| Spadający samolot. Grafika:Lost301theothersplaceintheisland.jpg| Wyspa tuż po katastrofie samolotu Grafika:Jackscrosswordpuzzle.png| Pager Grafika:Lost301tomandkateandthreeotherpeople.png|Inni prowadzą Kate do klatki lub kamieniołomu Grafika:Lost301talkingheadspeakkintounge.png| Linki Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 3 da:A Tale of Two Cities de:Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten en:A Tale of Two Cities es:A Tale of Two Cities fr:3x01 it:Storia di due città nl:A Tale of Two Cities pt:A Tale of Two Cities ru:Повесть о двух городах